


tea, magic and a knife

by Kiwitty



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ... it was only meant to be words to easily recognize the characters, F/F, i don't know how to write convincing neurotypical characters after all, i will go down for this ship, it lives in my head rent free, mostly fluffy one shots, none of them are neurotypical in this, this fic name was hard to choose and now that I think about it it sounds edgy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwitty/pseuds/Kiwitty
Summary: a collection of short oneshots centered around Tenko, Himiko, Maki and any combination of these characters.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Harukawa Maki, Chabashira Tenko/Harukawa Maki/Yumeno Himiko, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Yumeno Himiko
Comments: 26
Kudos: 22





	1. pets (TenHimiMaki)

**Author's Note:**

> "If you can't find the extremely specific content you wish for, create it" Are the words that lead me to my doom. Anyway. With my twitter handle name it was obvious I was going to eventually going to make something centered around these three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harukawa doesn't know how to say no to that.

It was no surprise that Chabashira had troubles controlling her impulses. But when she arrived with that cat one day Maki had no way to deny it since Yumeno wanted to keep them as well.

Sure, being roommates with them had its challenges, that they usually could find ways to work through, but the responsibilities that come with having a pet are… 

Ones she doesn't think these two really have. So most of the work goes to Maki. She doesn't really mind it at first. Cats aren't the hardest pets to raise.

The day Himiko tried to make the cat learn to close her room's door so she wouldn't need to get up, however, Harukawa was sure they all needed to have a talk.

She thought that it was effective, with all of them becoming more responsible about raising the animal.

…She didn't expect for Yumeno to bring home another cat. 

  
  


And Chabashira, a pup she found abandoned in a box. 

And then another.

And another…

And when she realizes it, their small apartment has five cats and three dogs. And it… Was really lively now.

Not that Harukawa needed to take care of them at all, since the other two were doing their part, since they were the ones that brought them in. 

But still. 

It was too much!

But… Looking at them. She'd never have it in her to give them to anyone else. 

They made her roommates happy after all. But she made them promise to bring no more cats and dogs.

And then Yumeno brought a _bird_.

So she had to make them promise to not bring any more pets, _period_. 

She never really thought much about it after that. Until she was complaining about it to Akamatsu and the woman commented that she didn't have to worry about any of that much if she moved. And then she realized that she'd miss them. All of them.

The cats, the dogs, the bird and…

The two troublesome women she shared the apartment with.


	2. warmth (Harumeno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many ways to express affection.

Dating Harukawa was… 

A mystery. 

It wasn't overwhelming, for sure, but Himiko, who already had trouble knowing other people's intent, had no way to have a  _ real  _ clue on how the taller girl felt since she was almost as expressive as she was.

She wasn't the clingy type. Or the most lovey dovey one. Himiko wasn't as well. 

If you looked them at the streets you'd never think they were a couple. Public displays of affection just  _ weren't  _ their thing.

They used to go out to some dates. Usually to get food or watch a movie. 

When they did, it had to be very planned so both of them knew what to do.

But… They soon realized they'd rather stay home.

They could choose any movie, order food or bring their own snacks, and feel more comfortable with showing their affections to each other.

For some people, stuff like holding hands wasn't a big deal. But for them it was. 

And they liked holding hands a lot. Feeling each other's warmth in their own safe space. Where few things could go wrong. There were no unexpected smells, or that many noises… And they could just lay down on the floor and feel way safer than they felt outside. 

Their sensitive skins, that usually made others feel they disliked affection, made it way easier for them to establish their boundaries. 

They'd respect each other's space in ways most people didn't, since they both know how unpleasant a sensory overwhelm could be. Even if they liked it sometimes, things like cuddling would be rare.

Iruma often said that what they had was boring. That couples need more than that. That this wasn't love. Just a friendship.

But they didn't mind. They both preferred their relationship like that. 

So even if she wasn't sure on what Maki felt for her sometimes… She was glad she had a partner like her.

Himiko herself never told Maki much. They just. Clicked. Never needed much talk to get what made each other comfortable or not.

They don't have fights. And both of them don't mind when the other needs alone time.

In her past relationships… These were the things that made Himiko have her break ups.

Maybe she  _ was  _ a cold person like they told them. And maybe Harukawa was one as well. 

But together, they felt safe. And it was _warm_. And that was what mattered.


	3. saudade (TenHimiMaki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> predictable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "saudade" is a portuguese word that's a bit tricky to translate. You should google it! it's a great word that I really miss whenever I write in english.

That month their apartment felt lonelier. 

Not that it was _lonely_. They had many pets after all.

And Maki and Himiko were both there.

All that was different was that… Tenko went camping for an event with her temple.

They _usually_ were able to deal with these situations.

Tenko never got away for too long, only spending a week away at most, and _always_ kept contacting them.

But, at the camp, she had no way to. They needed to focus on training their mind or something there, so they couldn’t have distractions.

Her companions didn’t mind it that much at first.

But when the second week had hit, they realized just how much her absence made an effect.

Not only from the sad pets that stayed in the aikidoka's room and were way quieter, but on themselves as well.

They are… Not really talkative. They surely love each other a lot, but most of their activities together were going _exactly_ like they planned.

No last minute changes, random bursts into songs, small unpredictable things...

And while it was great for the first few days, it felt super odd and _unnerving_ when the tenth day passed.

And they both know how weird it feels to miss someone so much when they are only going to be gone for a _month_.

But… There is a certain energy Chabashira gave to the house that they missed. 

Sure they complained about that sometimes.

But her unpredictability, loud voice, small little songs she sang to their pets and to them and energetic good mornings and morning kisses were surely _very_ missed.

Not that they didn't try keeping up with some of their habits, but the quietness felt odd now that they were so _used_ to it. And training… Was just _not_ the same without her.

So they started watching Chabashira's favorite movies, to remind themselves of her.

They often said to the aikidoka they were way too corny and cheesy and they _still_ think so.

But.

_She still loves these movies a lot._

Ah. Why only now are they _enjoying_ watching these?

Liking even the _corniest_ parts...

Now that they know everything that happens, they miss Tenko's joyful comments on the movies.

Her singing along the songs...

So they sing the songs this time.

And they feel better. Maybe they should do this with Tenko around next time she wants to pick one of these again.

When Tenko arrived home, she had already expected that their dogs would throw her to the ground.

She didn't expect her girlfriends to jump at her _alongside_ them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I'm not sure camping is the right word there. In portuguese I'd use 'retiro' which I saw no proper substitute in english. But a retiro is often used when a group of people, usually religious, spend a time on a place in nature without much contact with the outside word's distractions so they can focus on thinking about life, self improvement and all. I want to go to a buddhist retiro someday.


	4. lovey dovey (TenMaki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is really short...

Maki never thought she'd allow anyone to be lovey dovey with her. But then there's Chabashira.

And she is a _ray of sunshine_. 

And her loads and loads of kisses, from when Maki got a small bruise to when they woke up always felt great.

She wishes she could do the same. 

But the most she can do with naturality and certain frequence is to cuddle.

Eventually, she _does_ manage to slip a few kisses.

Whenever Maki starts kissing Tenko after they wake up, Tenko gets so happy that she has to get up and jump for some good minutes to spend her extra energy. 

Some people said to Tenko that it was weird but… 

Maki found it really _cute_. 

She never understood why they'd have a problem with that.


	5. emulsion (TenHimiMaki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some stuff needs a bit more work to mix...

Chabashira was way more reserved as a lover than she was as a friend. 

Of course, she loved giving her partners hugs, but she actually hugged her partners _less_ than her friends. 

She would love kissing, cuddling and holding her partners hands more often but she still felt so nervous about doing these things, especially when both of her partners weren't fans of public displays of affection. 

And they had a really sensitive skin, which well - Chabashira _also_ had, only that hers _craved_ for stimuli while her partners mostly _avoided_ them, even if for different reasons. 

And… She understood that this didn't mean that they  _ hated  _ her. 

And respecting their wishes would show way more love for them than following her desires to give physical affection ever would.

But… It was hard. she used to get really quiet around them sometimes, not always knowing what to say and when she could ask for these things.

And she thought about asking to break up with them many times, because she felt that since she liked  _ so much _ stuff her partners  _ didn't…  _

Maybe… this relationship wasn't the healthiest for all of them. 

Sure not every relationship was going to work like the ones Tenko saw in fiction. 

But… Yumeno and Harukawa could get along just fine, and didn't ever show discomfort with each other. Both of them were not fans of physical affection in general. 

Only _Tenko_... wanted to receive affection in a way they didn't like. 

Maybe… She was better as their friend.

When she said that to them however, things started to change a bit.

They apologized for not realizing her struggles and both of them started regularly giving more attention to her.

Even if Tenko constantly craved affection and giving it, receiving the  _ smallest  _ bit of affection could also make her the  _ happiest _ . 

_ Especially  _ when it came from her partners, since it meant _ much more _ when they wished to do them. 

She barely could believe the day that Harukawa held her hand for the first time when they were walking for class. She felt blissed for a _week_.

And the day Yumeno gave her a nose kiss? She felt butterflies for a _month_.

It… Felt weirdly  _ better  _ than when they usually hugged or kissed. Not that these felt  _ bad _ . They felt  _ really  _ good. 

It's just… 

When they did these things, it was  _ always  _ Tenko that asked for it and initiated everything.

Having them initiate… Was like a  _ dream  _ coming true.

And… She discovered that there were some things they  didn't  mind doing at all.

Sure, they  _ only  _ felt comfortable kissing and cuddling in private. 

And started asking for these things more often. 

And even then, it was not _always_ that they felt like it. 

But. She had  _ two  _ partners. 

She found out it was actually extremely rare for at least one of them to not feel like giving her a bit more of affection. 

And even when both didn't feel like receiving affection, they still would hold her hand. 

She was really lucky, having two considerate girlfriends like that.

Her partners' displays of affection  _ weren't  _ like Tenko's. And that was ok. 

They still were  _ really good _ . Only a bit different from what people made Tenko expect from a relationship. 

And they make Tenko melt and get butterflies just the same.


	6. saccharine (Harumeno)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sugary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a super short chapter

Maki and Himiko didn't really kiss at first. They found kisses a bit underwhelming, and not that good. 

_O verrated_.

But... They learned that they did like them more if they shared a dessert before it. 

So going to festivals was a must. Sharing things like cotton candys, ice cream… always made it better.

They don't kiss often. But when they do, it's always really sweet.

And they like that sweetness.


	7. adjustment (TenHimiMaki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> big small changes

Himiko enjoyed a lot living with her girlfriends, even if both of them were strict at times, and it was very different from living with her mom or on her own.

Maki ensured she woke up and ate properly. That meant _healthy_ food.

She didn't mind if Himiko stayed the day in her room _that_ much. She spent a lot of time in hers herself. 

Tenko ensured that they all exercised their bodies and that Himiko got out of their room when she spent more than a day without leaving it.

These things were annoying at first. 

But… She surely had more energy now. And started to appreciate them.

And there was no way to complain when Tenko took them out of her room to have pancakes for breakfast.

Sure, these were rare. 

Harukawa often insisted they had fruit, oat and usually healthier stuff for breakfast. 

Quick stuff they wouldn't spend much time eating or preparing. She'd rather spend her time planning for their lunch and dinner.

But Tenko liked to pamper her girlfriends so she often made some special surprises. Maki never complained when she did.

But she _still_ made them have their fruits. 

Which tasted way better with pancakes than on their own.


	8. frog (TenMiko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> forbidden forest

It was said that down in the forbidden forest, lived a witch that proper ladies shouldn't approach, because witches corrupt people.

But Tenko didn't care about that. 

She never wanted to be a  _ proper  _ lady. 

These marry  _ men _ .  She _didn’t_ want that.

So when she ventured in there, and found that _cute_ red haired witch, she didn't get scared _at all_. 

Not when the witch threatened to curse her, turn her into a frog or even make her unable to be loved by any man.

In fact, she _begged_ for the last. 

And the witch got really confused.

And got even more confused when the intruder asked the witch to take her as an apprentice.

She accepted. Some extra help would since her master vanished…

But she was annoyed by it at first. 

The apprentice was way too _loud_ and _clingy_ …

And then she almost died saving the witch from a bear.

So she had to turn her into a frog, to make it easier for her to heal.

But once she healed, the witch realized she made a _terrible_ mistake.

The thing about frog spells is that to turn them back to normal you need a true love's kiss. 

And the witch _forgot_ that she put her on that spell to not be loved by any man.

So her apprentice would be _eternally_ stuck as a frog.

And she missed being able to understand her.

So she turned herself into a frog as well, so she could do that.

Turning them both back to humans was way easier than she thought.


	9. reassurance (TenHimiMaki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she just doesn't know how to say it out loud

Whenever Maki had to go away for a while, she prepared lots of to-do lists for her partners to follow. Since many times, they forgot about some chores.

She also left some meals that should last for a week, so they wouldn’t eat unhealthy stuff every day she was away.

The redhead reacts very differently from separation than the aikidoka does. 

While Chabashira misses her a  _ lot  _ at the first few days, she eventually adjusts to it, since, well, they weren’t  _ breaking up _ or anything and kept lots of contact - well, _Tenko_ sent her a lot of messages, love declarations and pictures of their pets - and Harukawa replied with words like “cool”, “nice”, “same” or thumbs up emoji, which... 

Was more than enough for Tenko. 

But Yumeno and Harukawa barely traded messages. But she still sends her an "I'll be back".

And Yumeno isn’t the kind of person that realizes just how much they miss someone at first. She only realizes it after a while has passed. 

And she rarely knows how to deal with that. 

To make matters worse, since she was abandoned by her master, she often gets scared she might get abandoned by anyone that leaves. 

So when she misses someone she tends to isolate herself.

Tenko can deal with that when she has to spend a while away by sending her many messages and being overall really affectionate, so she always ensures the magician that she’d never abandon her.

She also does the same to Maki as well. 

Maybe _ too much  _ at times but… 

She doesn’t mind it. 

She likes the cheerful way she expresses herself.

Maki _isn’t_ like that. 

She _also_ has trouble expressing her feelings, _especially_ when not in person.

She shows she cares about them by doing chores and healthy meals, and ensuring her partners were feeling well in general. 

She _can’t_ do that when she isn’t with them. 

She is glad Chabashira can do these things when she's away, Yumeno needs that excessive reassurance these times.

When she returns, as expected, she is tackled by Tenko and received by Himiko still locked in her room.

She had to knock on the redhead’s door, and she found her laid on her bed, pouting, a bit annoyed. 

And a little bit angry as well. 

Or  _ angy _ , how they called it after seeing that cat meme Tenko showed them.

When she’s at these times she gets really insecure. Yumeno herself doesn't like that. She wishes she could control her feelings better. 

But... She can't, no matter how hard she tries. And Maki gets that. She has things she can't control as well.

So Harukawa has to sit near her and show her some gifts she got for them. 

She… Still can’t say some stuff. She is bad with words. But she expresses that she missed her by these things. 

These small gifts that showed to both of her partners she never stopped thinking about them. 

And the three of them stayed the rest of the day hugged with the magician in her bed.


	10. keys (TenHimiMaki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first part is based on a real story that happened way more than I'd like to admit

Tenko had gone out to take out trash today. 

It _should_ have been a quick walk, no big deal. 

But then she found herself locked out of their apartment when their dogs jumped at the half closed door as she was getting back.

_ Again. _

And she had forgotten her keys.

Why did this happen so  _ often? _

Her girlfriends would return late tonight, she was still on her pajamas…

So she had to stay in a neighbour’s house. She was lucky Mioda was in her house, she'd never want to stay at a degenerate's place again. 

As she called Maki to warn about it - since Himiko never answered calls hat didn't come from her girlfriend's, mom or job's numbers, so calling her would be pointless - And she was surprised that instead of getting scolded and then having Maki rush into their place as soon as she could, she learned something she had no idea of.

The mage was training their cats to fetch items exactly because of this. 

It was Maki's idea, but it still wasn't complete since the cats sometimes ignored them.

So all she needed to do to return home was to tell them a very specific command and hope the cats listened to her.

And they did.

That day she baked all of their partner’s favorite cakes to thank them for training the cats.

This trick would be so useful from now on… 

No more days stuck outside!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I had a way to avoid getting stuck outside when I forgot my keys haha


	11. sundays (TenHimiMaki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beds have a powerful spell that makes it harder to get out of it on sundays

When they first got to live together, they decided on each having their individual rooms.

It was easier to deal with. But since Tenko had many times where she wished to sleep with someone else, they opted on all of them having double beds in their rooms.

Maki and Himiko soon found out they didn't dislike sharing beds. 

And what they thought would often be only Tenko, sharing a room with one of her girlfriends, turned out to become the three of them staying together more often than they expected. 

It was a bit complicated when they had such different routines… 

Tenko woke up at 4 am each day, when that was the time Maki used to go to sleep, because she had night shifts most days. 

So they usually stayed in their own rooms these days their schedules were really different.

But… on the weekends, or whenever someone had insomnia, which was often, they all would gather in someone's room and just… stay together and even if someone woke up early. 

On Sundays they'd just lay in the bed until everyone felt like going up. 

Which… 

Was only in the afternoon. 

They liked that cozy time and each other's presence way too much and wanted to appreciate all the time they had together.


	12. uncertain (Tenko)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what is there, after that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know the only character Tenko appears in UTDP's team except her own is Korekiyo's?  
> And hers has Himiko, Maki and Tsumugi. She appears in none of these teams. This makes me sad so I wrote a quick thing.   
> A bit angsty…

Ahh, Hope's peak… Was a fun place for sure. 

Tenko is glad she got to meet many incredible people like Sakura, Maki and… Himiko.

Sometimes she wonders what they think of her. 

She is graduating soon and she can't help but feel that… 

She might never see them again.

Sure. She can go to Himiko's next shows but… 

Would the mage  _ invite  _ her to any? Or would she have to go after them?

She...

Has to accept… She might never ever get to be someone's best friend. 

She is lucky she even gets to be some people's friend. 

But… What if… when they graduate… 

She loses these friendships?

Ah… Graduation used to be what she wanted the most. And now… It's the thing she fears the most. And one that she can't run away from. Only… Face head on.

Well.

She can always get some pets, right?

So she won't be alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way I think that she would totally get a lot of cats and that might make Miu make some inappropriate joke.


	13. reconnect (TenMiko)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a bit connected to the last if anyone felt it was too sad.  
> Both are heavily influenced by my personal experiences(as an undiagnosed neurodivergent person) with getting out of high school and then going to my first college - an arts related one, and then, having no idea what to do to interact with people there, everyone being so different from my old, really religious school, and unlearning some prejudices I ended up picking unknowingly there. I dropped out of it but... Am undropping this year, unfortunately. I still don't like it much.

Himiko felt really uncomfortable with Tenko at first. 

She made all her senses overwhelmed.

She had no idea what she'd see on someone like Himiko and thought she was into her only because of her looks. 

And thought Tenko saw her as weak and frail. 

And someone that feels attracted to a person thanks to these reasons… 

Probably wanted to feel strong, have more power in a relationship.

And Tenko could easily crush her.

So she got scared, thinking about that.

But… Eventually she realized that the aikido master truly cared about Himiko as a person. Or at least, _started to_. Learning to understand better when she was annoying the mage and leaving her more alone. 

Even if she tended to get jealous at the mage's friendship with Angie at times. 

Well. Himiko truly did feel safer near Angie. 

It… was less scary to have a friendship with someone that you were sure would not see you as a possible partner than with someone that clearly _wished_ to.

But… Once they went to college, a year ago, and parted their ways… 

Himiko realized she really missed her presence.

And Tenko…

Had stopped contacting her.

Did she… give up? Forgot about her?

It was likely.

A small part of hers wishes she didn’t however. And keeps trying to find explanations to her absence.

Maybe she had no idea if she would make the mage uncomfortable. 

Himiko often complained that she sent her way too many text messages in the past and so the aikidoka started to only send the basic messages of stuff like notes from classes Himiko missed, or stuff about group works. 

With no such excuses… She probably wouldn't… 

Directly contact her again.

…She missed her old messages. The walls of texts that Chabashira wrote about the flowers she found in the street, the random pictures she found online of stuff that remembered her of the mage, like puppies and kittens… 

The small drawings in her notebook notes…

The way she always smiled when she saw Himiko go to class…

What would she be doing now? Does she have a new crush? Or people crushing on her in her college? The thought of these things left Himiko sad for some reason.

…She misses her. So much. What she once felt was an annoyance was now something she truly wished to come back.

At her college, it was hard to socialize to anyone that isn’t into drinking or into parties and Himiko isn't into either of these things. 

And people in college were wild. Were they parties where they could play tabletop games and watch movies she might have gone to them. But they weren’t like that. All of them were really overwhelming, to all of Himiko’s senses.

She once saw a poster for a party where they threw custard and other sweets at each other so people would start licking themselves and… 

Obviously. People went to these to _make out_. 

And Himiko felt awful at the idea of these things in her skin. Or strangers _licking_ her. Heck. Her class had people that were almost _twice_ Himiko's age, maybe even more. 

She is not sure she'd feel comfortable at a party with them at all, _especially_ of this kind. 

She’d think only someone like Miu would even think of making these kinds of parties.

So when her old classmates that went to the same college as her like Angie started pressuring her to go to these… She started…

Feeling awful.

What would Chabashira say at times like these?

Has she given in to the pressure and gone to these parties?

Or would she _willingly_ go to them, not even feeling pressured?

Well. Maybe if she was with her at a party… 

She'd feel safer. The aikidoka would never allow anyone to harass her.

Ugh. She isn't as scared of gay people as she was in the past. 

She herself had recently come to terms with the fact that she found people attractive regardless of their gender. 

She thinks… She might have treated Tenko too harshly in the past because of that. 

Because she was just so _scared_ that… The girl _liked_ her. 

There were many people that were into her in her class now. 

Of all kinds. And… She feels… 

Their attraction was a bit shallow compared to Tenko’s. 

Because they often say that Himiko needs to like the stuff they like to be a _real_ adult. 

While Chabashira even back then… just… Accepted Himiko as a mage. The only person that never stopped believing in that. And never told her to grow up or that magic wasn't real. And understood how these things were important to her. Even if she was a bit pushy when it came to other stuff. 

At college… She has no support at all. Maybe she should drop out. She hates it. Even if her mother hates the idea.

Ugh. She at least… 

Needs to _apologize_ to Tenko.

But… Through a text message… Wouldn't really be enough for her now, would it? She does want to hear Tenko's loud and sweet voice. She misses it so much now.

But… Would she even want to hear Himiko? How much did Tenko change this year?

So she gave Tenko a call. And explained everything out.

Ah. She missed her so much.

And catching up... Felt so good.

And Tenko… Gave her another chance. They planned to go out on a date.

Himiko put on a cute dress, her old witch hat she had to abandon at college and some lipstick.

…She has no idea why she never saw just how pretty Tenko was. And how, despite being so strong, she was also really delicate about some stuff. Like, wearing many hair accessories...

The butterflies in her stomach were just so good, as they hanged around and could be themselves for once in what felt like ages, and not feel judged...

Ah. She wishes she could have done this before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... the custard party is inspired in a real party people at my college talked about but it was a really traditional food here that I saw no substitute in english. Its name was.... actually quite funny but the idea of that gave me nightmares for ages. I still don't drink or use anything that isn't my meds so I don't really... Have many college friends, alcohol and other substances seem so important for some people to socialize, I really don't get why.


	14. vegetables (TenHimiMaki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> comfort in food

Maki never thought about using knives for something other than… Assassination.

But, when she moved in with her partners, that were awful cooks, besides the weird fact that the aikidoka who could bake somehow - something not even Maki could do properly - she knew she had to learn to cook.

She couldn’t use meat on her meals at all. She didn’t want that reminder of her past life.

But that was no problem for her partners thankfully. They both wanted to become vegetarians.

And so… She started to realize that cooking could be more than the basic ways. The one that cut the vegetables in small bits, and had the same shapes, only the size changing. These were practical but a bit plain and repetitive. 

She could make it so much more _fun_... 

Like making fries in cute shapes, like hearts to please Tenko, or witch hats for Himiko… 

Sometimes, even making more complex forms like cats and flowers out of vegetables...

Playing with their forms and textures… Bringing forth something so different from these vegetables…

It was nice… To see that even knives… Could do things as pretty as that…

That even her… Could change the way she used them. And make art.


	15. dojo (TenMaki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> game was a vr au

When the game ended, Maki would never have thought she'd be someone to protect others. She fought to do the opposite of that. Well.  _ That version _ of her at least.

Chabashira was used to fight to protect people. And avoid harming them. 

She has no idea why that girl thought that getting close to her was a good idea. Much less  _ training  _ with her.

But as she said… Even if their past talents were fake, what they do from now on doesn't  _ need  _ to be.

Eventually… 

She found herself to enjoy these peaceful moments where she didn't need to fight to harm anyone. Or could just… 

Spar for fun.

They'd usually have a snack after, or just do something fun. Like going to the movies. 

It… Felt like something she  _ didn't  _ deserve. 

But Chabashira insisted she  _ did  _ deserve that.

And then… They graduated. 

And unlike their classmates they didn't  _ really  _ feel like going to college.

Chabashira invited her to help her give kids self protection classes in the dojo they trained.

And… She wasn't able to deny that. 

Even if she had no idea how to teach others, much less  _ kids _ .

  
  
  


Turns out even then, these kids liked her a lot. 

She still had no idea why kids liked her. If that past was fake…

Chabashira said she was a great teacher as well. 

She'd think that the aikidoka was lying but…

Chabashira was  _ bad  _ at lying so it probably was genuine.

Before she realized it, she was already opening up a training dojo alongside the martial artist… 

And living with her too. Being fiercely hugged by her, as they watched a movie together, and held hands.

She doesn't regret anything at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of them opening up a dojo together so much

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on some other works more but I might take prompts on this one!   
> Just say a key word or phrase and the characters involved here and if I get a nice idea, I'll do a chapter!   
> I can't promise anything too big but... Well, none of these have been. 
> 
> If you like Tenmiko maybe you'd like to check "not a cat in hell's chance" as well, that fic was supposed to be the first chapter of this but grew into something much bigger.  
> It's not meant to be romantic there bc I can't write convincing romantic dialogue and that's why none of these chapters have any, but it's still really sweet! I think.


End file.
